Kira C
by JeichanHaka
Summary: Crossover with MPD Psycho, what would happen if Light actually came across the horrific crimes done in MPD Psycho? What if his thirst for justice as Kira was just the thirst for murder caused by a deadly personality created to recreate Lucy Monostone?
1. Yume

**Kira C**

**Death Note/MPD Psycho** **Crossover:** Merges both universes while deviating from both plotlines.

**Chapter One: **Yume

_Darkness descended with the rain gushing through the gutters and alleyways; rain that flowed like thin blood under the heavily clouded sky. It was cold, very cold -- the shiver that spread gooseflesh all over his limbs strangled his contorting form as he ran, strangled him with the sickening aura of its presence. He felt the bile rising in his throat._

"_No." The air around him, permeating throughout, filled his lungs but smothered him instead of revitalizing; its cold burning his chest as he gasped lifting his hand to reach for a shadow hovering above him. He stumbled backwards as the raindrops turned into sticky blood clotting on his hands, the coagulation slimy and bringing a stab to his abdomen as his stomach twisted; he retched and fell to his knees. "No."_

"_You can't do it without me."_

"_No." He trembled and shook his head, the shiny raindrops turning crimson in his hair, overpowering the brown; he refused to glance forward as footsteps approached, the voice echoing: 'You can't do anything without me.' Only when a hand grabbed his hair did he look up, the heavily shadowed face surprising him with its brown eyes glinting red. He noted the blood drenching the other's shoulders, drops on his cheek that a quick tongue licked up a second later. "Who are…."_

_He retched again, shivering as the black notebook appeared on the asphalt beside him, its pen lay enticingly within reach, tipped crimson as the wind beckoned him with voices screeching in his ear._

"_I'm justice…you can't…."_

"_Blind justice." The other grabbed his hair with a painful tug, a pale hand reaching for the left side of his face. "So you don't need this." The fingers slipped around his eye, wrenching into the socket with a terrifying plop; agony crashed through him, the laugh that followed deafening his eardrums as his surroundings slid out of focus. "You can't do anything without me…Light…."_

0

Light awoke and stretched, his heart beating fast even as the dream faded, keeping all its secrets. His expression cold as he turned to his alarm clock, he barely registered Ryuk's voice greeting him with requests for apples. The Shinigami floated above him as he lifted himself from the bed, his bare feet hitting the hardwood floor before finding the slippers beneath the bed.

Daylight peeked from behind the window blinds, fighting the dullness of his unlit bedroom; his eyes roamed to his desk, disinterested in all else as his legs dragged him from the bed. Ryuk continued to float around him, begging him for apples; the Shinigami's voice drowning in his ears as Light reached his chair.

'_That dream….'_

His eyes studied the drawer that hid the Death Note, the space between his stomach and lungs churning, bubbling as his dream came back only as splashes of gray; the voice unremembered though his left eye suddenly blurred, burning as though he could feel someone's fingers trying to rip it out.

He jerked back in his chair, closing his eyes and shaking his head; he switched on the television as he reopened them -- to see the normal morning program interrupted by the News.

'_There's still criminals out there willing….' _Light placed his elbow on the desk, his head laying on his hand as he watched the News unfold. His eyes widened and he knocked his chair back as he stood, the images horrific and adding to his disgust. His insides burned seeing the censored but noticeably naked bodies dug up from the ground, tops of their skulls cut off with flowers growing from the exposed brains.

"This is…this is…." Light's nails dug into his palms as the fists he unknowingly made tightened, his teeth ground together as his eyes refused to leave the screen. The moment the programming switched to commercial he lunged to the drawer containing the Death Note, stopping only as he realized the culprit remained unknown, and so his ability as Kira remained useless. "Damn it."

'_If criminals can get away with _that _what's the point to your justice?' _

Light clutched the left side of his head, the pounding there intensified by the voice echoing the word _justice _as the images swirled behind his closed eyelids; it resonated with images of another brutal crime scene, one where young adult female bodies were found hacked to pieces and naked. One scene had the head hung to a tree overlooking the rest of the body.

He fell to his knees recalling that atrocity, his brain swirling with pain as nausea ripped through his stomach -- it'd happened years ago, before he had the Death Note, long before he could do anything about it. The only good thing was a loved one of one of the victims had killed the bastard and ended the atrocities -- though he hadn't thought vigilantism was justice at that time.

He had to receive the Death Note to realize that executing criminals was justice; the justice that would make him the god of his ideal world.

"How could the police not know who…." Light breathed in deeply as he tried to steady his shudders, pushing himself to his feet after the nausea passed. "Anyway, I need to get to class even though I want to investigate this….if I skip class and go straight to headquarters, L will assume I want to find the culprit because I'm Kira."

Reluctantly, yet glad to have an excuse, he turned off the television before the News returned, knowing it'd be the talk of campus and probably be discussed at the task force headquarters. His left eye burned once more as he left his room, heading out of the house without breakfast when his stomach continued to churn with nausea.

0

**A/N:** I played around with the idea for this crossover in my head for a few days before writing this chapter, but it took me not finding any place for MPD Psycho fanfiction on this site to decide to actually write this crossover, and I hope there's enough interest among the readers here to keep me writing this fic. I don't have a set plot to this fic yet, it's more like wanting to explore how I can merge the two manga/anime and to explore the answers to some questions such a combination can raise. I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chigau

**Kira C**

**Chapter 2: Chigau**

The News drummed along in the background as Machi Isono read through the records on the laptop, the door opened and shut quietly while she sipped some coffee from an unadorned cup. The cup clinked as she placed it back on the table. Footsteps approaching paused and the sounds of wind and life outside reached into the interior of the building as the pause progressed to the weariest silence.

"Amamiya…." Her lips silently mouthed the rest before falling still as she followed the man's eyes. The depthful irises behind his glasses behind the News unflinchingly -- not the main headline about the human-flowerpots, but another more extensive case that had Japan in its grip and the world at bated breath.

Isono watched Amamiya's eyes for a moment before glancing at the television, her gaze gradually returning to the laptop where her work remained displayed. Her coffee silently cooled.

"Kira, huh? That doesn't seem connected to our investigation." Isono took out a cigarette and lit it, her sentence drawing the dark-haired man from the screen. Those light irises glinted magnetically for a brief breath before Amamiya switched off the TV and sat down. The cool, intelligence returned to his features, and he leaned against the sturdy, wooden back of the chair. "No hacked up bodies or other atrocious crime scenes…."

"That'll make the culprit hard to catch. Even harder to convict, without physical evidence no one would believe anyone but a god could kill needing just a name and face." Amamiya wiped off his glasses lens's nonchalantly, his eyes closed briefly as he placed them back over his nose. "Though needing a face and name proves the culprit's human after all."

"You've been following the case? But….it started before you were released."

"I thought it interesting that I failed to be targeted -- criminals convicted of lesser crimes have been. Does my living say more about me or Kira?"

Isono inhaled briefly on the cigarette pressed against her lips, before setting the burning stick in the ashtray; her exhale released the smoke into swirling coils as she questioned Amamiya with her eyes. Silence buzzed through the room before Isono sighed and turned her full attention to the laptop screen.

"Do you think Kira could have a connection to the Eye Bank and Barcode mystery?"

"Who knows. Unless we find a suspect, we can't check. There's also the current investigation to focus on. Has the architect of the Flower Children building been checked out yet?"

"It's being done." Isono watched as Amamiya nodded and left the room, making his way to the couch in the neighboring room. She glanced after him once before putting out her cigarette and powering down the computer; her cell-phone out and open before she reached the door.

0

_Falling. The sensation of wind crashing around, billowing and curling like heavy tendrils wrapped around his limbs. The floor beneath his feet swallowed up by darkness, the black void warm and filled with air that pressed down on his lungs. The tendrils felt like hands grabbing for him, the slightest touch raising gooseflesh as millions of eyes opened -- surrounding him. The whites turned gray. The burning smell of ash filled his nose while he watched them turn grayer, burning through space as the deepest shadow of the matter-less black-hole. Millions surrounded him. The space of nothingness magnified and multiplied._

_His heart pumped heavily against the pressure engulfing his lungs, limbs, and other organs. His skin still cradled by the thousand eyes of nothingness, the gooseflesh tingling over his body and along his spine. Burning. His left eye grew hot and slivers kneaded into the whites, the burning heat pulsed almost as though it had a heartbeat. He clenched his teeth while his hands clawed at his assaulted eye, finding then that his eye remained closed. A quick check of the other one revealed the same._

_Removing his hands, allowing them to remain limp as his sides, he opened his eyes; the lids fluttering open to a world of red._

_Surrounding him, the concrete buildings dripped crimson -- his hand reached out and felt the sticky warmth trickling from the heavens. Blood. The red residue clotted on the streets, the fresh trickles splattered against him and the ground. He realized he stood up, on shaky feet that otherwise supported his weight without defect. The burning of his eye stopped, though his vision blurred as drops of crimson fell on his forehead and dripped down._

"_Where…." He heard ruffling behind him, his 180 bringing him face to face with a scarlet fog that gradually twisted into gray. Beyond the low clouds a figure stood in shadow -- rigid, unmoving as the blood rain pelted on them both. All detail of the figure blurred to black, leaving only an outline, a silhouette against the backdrop of crimson. _

_He saw the person drop a book._

_Without thinking he ran toward the silhouette, surprised that the figure moved not even an inch. Though the black shadows cloaking the figure kept the face and body obscure. _

"_Who…." He glanced down at the book, the sleek and thin design suggested a school notebook. Yet he could see nothing but the deep black coloring it. The fog soon engulfed it and he felt himself falling once more._

_Suddenly, he heard laughter pound into his ears, surrounding him in the shadow-wilderness. The laughter filled the void that magnified the nothingness, the sharp daggers of sound bursting through. He recognized that laughter._

"_Shi…Shi…Shinji…."_

_He hit the ground and everything grew cold._

0

Colors assaulted his eyes in blurs as he opened them -- or rather when they opened to him. He stood in the natural rain, drenched and shivering in front of the private research lab, Isono next to him with an umbrella.

"Amamiya…where've you been all this time?"

"…I don't know….they're gone…my memories…of the last few days…"

'_All that's left is that dream…'_ He returned inside with Isono, taking off his jacket while the woman got him a towel to dry off. He slipped off his shoes as he dried his hair and face, his gaze settling on Isono's.

"The investigation….the architect Ueno…."

"Dead. He was killed by Kira shortly after you disappeared." Isono handed Amamiya a cup of coffee while she placed a cigarette to her lips. "Barely an hour after the media broadcast Ueno's name and face live, he was found -- dead of heart failure."

"What? Kira…."

"Not only that, seems that there's another Kira out there. A few days ago this second Kira took a TV station hostage and broadcast who he would kill while demanding that the detective in charge of the Kira investigation, L, reveal himself."

"A second Kira…what happened?" Amamiya followed Isono to the table and sat, sipping the coffee as an afterthought. The warmth filled him, though it failed to comfort him beyond chasing some coldness away.

"Nothing since that incident. Those working the Kira case have released a recording asking Kira II to back down. And a recording supposedly from Kira I has been broadcast, but it seems Kira II has disappeared as sudden as he appeared."

Amamiya stared into his coffee cup, the deep black reflecting the light above and his face. He sat in silence, while in the neighboring room Miwa turned on the TV, the News headline scrolling across the screen.

"Oh man….I wanted to see her in concert too…." Miwa whined from the couch, and turned up the volume of the TV. The Newscaster voice reached Amamiya's ears the second after he took another sip of coffee.

_-- "It's just been discovered that the upcoming model and singer Misa Amane, also known by her stage name Misa-Misa, who went missing a few days ago has been found dead in an alley two hours ago. Police have yet to release an official cause of death, though it seems she fell from a great height….." --_

Amamiya dropped the coffee cup and blacked out.

**A/N: Hahaha! Misa's dead before she could meet Light! Who killed her though? And what about the Death Note? And does Amamiya (or any of his personalities) have something to do with it? I'm reinvigorated with ideas so anything could happen (all thanks to my reviewers on Adultfanfiction .net, no one seems to be reading it on fanfiction .net, maybe it's too hard to find there?)**

**(I think you can tell I don't like Misa all that much, since she indirectly causes my beloved L's death in the canon. But now she's gone….and L is safe, at least from unexpected Shinigami interference.)**

**(Chapter 2 title "Chigau" means "to be different" signifies the divergence of the canon plotlines.) (Chapter 1 title "Yume" means dream.)**


End file.
